Supergirl  Radio  Station  Showdown
by Maniac Mike
Summary: Kara  aka  Linda  Danvers  recieves  guidance  from  her  cousin  Superboy.  Leslie  Willis  crosses  the  line  during  her  radio  program  and  pays  a  heavy  price  after  ruining  the  reputation  of  her  school's  star  athlete.  Also  featured
1. Chapter 1

Supergirl

The Series Continues

Season Three Episode 63

July 12, 2008

Continued from Supergirl Illusions of Grandeur

Marlon Hackman brought along his newly bought gun to the school's radio station.

Kara and Roman were still trying to reason with Leslie.

"Folks, we've got Linda Danvers here along with her boyfriend who she bullied recently," Leslie reported, "apparently they want me to ease up on Marlon the Fruit Basket."

Lenny stood there, silent. Frozen.

"Leslie, that's enough," argued Kara, "please consider the guy's reputation."

"A guy? He's not a guy!" Leslie responded.

"He's still your classmate," Roman said, "plus he hasn't hurt anybody."

"Come on, he lied about being gay," Leslie said.

"Leslie does have Freedom of Speech," Lenny told them.

Suddenly, Marlon busts through the door, gun drawn.

"You bitch, how dare you?" Marlon screamed franticly.

Now Leslie looked scared.

"Oh no, I wasn't expecting this," she said.

"Shut up, you pile of gutter trash!" Marlon yelled.

Lenny was too scared too speak.

"Marlon, you don't want to do this," Kara said.

"That's true, Marlon, and we don't blame you for being angry, added Roman.

"Yeah, get lost, Marlon and show Leslie respect next time," Lenny said.

Marlon hit Lenny in the face with his gun.

Marlon was crying. "Look, Roman, Linda, I have no quarrel with you two, so you can go," he said.

"Listen to you friends," came a voice. They looked over. It was Superboy. Marlon looked shockingly at him. So did Leslie. Kara used this moment to use her heat vision to make the gun heat up. "AWWWW!" Marlon dropped it. The gun went off as it hit the floor, but the bullet only

Hit the wall just one inch away from Leslie.

Marlon was fired up.

"You've ruined me!" Marlon screamed.

The school principal and the police rushed over. They took Marlon away and the principal reprimanded Leslie and fired her from her radio job. Lenny was taken to the hospital.

"Nice going, Kara," Superboy said.

"I don't think Leslie will changer her ways," Kara responded.

"I'm afraid you're right," he added, "but you still did good and I'm proud of you."

They hugged.

At the company of Garrison Denton…

"Nicely played, Miss Willis," he said, smiling, nicely played."

Denton heard that Kara (he of course knows her as Linda) was there. Sure Superboy was there as well, but he didn't physically stop Marlon, even though he could've.

Denton then talked to the police and offered to pay for Marlon's psychiatric care.

July 13, 2008

Denton got Marlon treatment at the Richard Lester Hospital.

July 16, 2008

Marlon Hackman escaped.

"Aw, just as I had planned," Denton said.

At the Willis home, Leslie and her parents were again arguing over her working for Denton after what happened with the school's radio station.

Leslie: It's my destiny to make it in radio. So what if I got too controversial? Plus I only told the truth about Marlon. People just can't handle the truth. Their hero turned out to be a fag. Not my fault.

Clifton Willis: Leslie! You're living under my roof and you're out of control. And you're still grounded. You humiliated that boy! You don't even care that you destroyed him. You've ruined his life. What is wrong with you? Leslie, you don't have any remorse. Not even an ounce. What kind of a daughter have I raised?

Robin Willis: You're father is right. You need discipline and you need it in the worst way. You are far too spoiled. It's clear you've been far too pampered. And it stops now. You will apologize to that boy. Is that clear?

Leslie: The only thing that's clear around here is just how unfair this is.

She stormed off. Her bedroom door slammed behind her. At this point, Marlon was in disguise. He stole a shirt from a street vendor and ripped off pants from a clothesline in a person's yard. Next, he stole a brand new baseball bat from a school's supply truck which was to be used for a summer baseball league.

"Never been used… yet!" spoke Marlon.

As he walked around he heard voices behind him.

"Hey fag!"

Marlon was more and more furious. Kara and her parents were spending time visiting Metropolis, enjoying a vacation.

11:16 PM Marlon burst through the door, by bashing the door open. Mr. Willis was about to call the police, but Marlon swung the bat at him, knocking the phone out of his hands.

"You should've raised your daughter properly!" screeched Marlon, as he continued to beat Clifton Willis unmercifully with the bat. Now he chocked him out with the bat. Robin ran down and screamed in panic.

Leslie had her headphones on, listening to loud music.

Marlon gave one last shot to Clifton's face. The blood splattered. Robin fainted. Marlon heard sirens. He ran out in a panic.

Leslie noticed the police lights flashing outside. She went downstairs and found her parents laying there with the police surrounding them.

"NOOOOOO!" Leslie shouted.

The police knew it was Marlon they were searching for. The ambulance came for Clifton, but he was pronounced dead. Robin was taken to the hospital. The police searched the house for any sign of Marlon, but were unable to find him.

Leslie was driven to the hospital by a cop after being questioned. When it was all clear in the Willis home, Marlon immerged from his hiding place in the shaft behind the closet.

"Ironic, it all started with a closet," he said.

Marlon then fixed himself some dinner right at their table. He drank and relaxed. Then he used their bathroom and even took a shower.

Next he put on clothes from the Willis home complete with new shoes. Then he located something in Leslie's room: A hair dye kit. So he did it and watched their TV set while he waited for it to set in.

At the home she was at in Metropolis, (her uncle, Fred's brother) she got a call from Roman.

He told Kara about what Marlon did. She didn't want to tell Fred, so she decided to get away for a while and use her super-speed to get back to Leesburg.

Kara put on her Rainbow Blur and searched around for Marlon, not thinking of looking for him at the scene of the crime, Leslie's house.

She called her cousin, Superboy.

He took a look around town.

"He definitely does not want to be found," he said.

"I can't believe he did this," she added.

Superboy said he'd look around for Marlon, while she return to Metropolis, so for it wouldn't cause suspicion with Fred's family.

Reluctantly, she agreed.

Back at the Willis home, it was 5:57 AM; and Marlon's hair was completely dyed.

He looked into the mirror.

"It's not over yet, bitch," he said.

July 17, 2008

8:22 AM

Marlon was hanging around the hospital. People looked funny at him for wearing a jacket in July.

He went to see Robin. From his jacket, he took out his bat.

WHAP!

Right across the head. He quickly left. Marlon had ended her life like he did to her husband's.

After it was discovered, Leslie was notified immediately.

She was afraid she'd be next.

After Roman informed Kara of what happened, she took off again.

Lenny was now staying with Leslie to protect her.

Roman went to Leslie's house.

The doorbell rang. Leslie jumped. Lenny went to check it out.

"It's Roman Gibson," he said.

"What's he doing here?" she asked.

"I don't know, should I let him in," he responded.

"Fine."

Lenny opened the door.

"Roman, what's going on?" asked Lenny.

"Just came to check up on things," responded Roman.

Leslie joined them.

"Come in," she said.

Roman: Leslie, first off, I'm very sorry about your parents. I hope things turn out well for you in this ordeal. We've had our differences, and I was and still am against what you did to Marlon, but he was wrong for what he did.

Leslie: Wow, I don't know what to say. If you're concerned for my safety, don't be. Lenny is here to protect me until my uncle and aunt arrive. If you'll excuse me, I'm going for some water.

Leslie leaves the room.

Roman is left speechless.

Lenny: You'll have to excuse her, obviously she's been under a lot of stress. But I'm glad you stopped by. I wish Linda had stopped by too. I have a lot to get off my chest. I really haven't been my self since I've been with Leslie.

Roman: I'll say. But the important question is, have you been happy?

Lenny: I like my new found confidence and hanging with the popular kids, but I feel rotten with the way things were left with my good friend, Linda Danvers. It was never my intention to disappoint her.

The door opened, it was Kara.

Kara: Hello, Lenny, I heard what you said to Roman.

Lenny: I guess it's all a part of being the girl of steel. Look, I am so sorry for what I did. For the way I treated you.

I hope you can forgive me.

Kara: I do forgive you, Lenny. I care about you and our friendship means so much to me.

They hugged each other. Leslie walked in.

"What have I walked into?" she asked.

They all stared at her.

Lenny: As you can see, Leslie my dear, Linda stopped by. She too is concerned about you.

Leslie: Well, she's not welcomed in my house. I want her to leave.

Lenny: Leslie! That's not very polite!

Kara: It's okay. Really. I am sorry for your loss, I really am.

Leslie said nothing. Roman left with Kara.

"I don't know about her," Kara said.

"I know what you mean, for a girl who just lost her parents…" added Roman.

Marlon was hiding out at the homeless shelter. He had his bat well hidden.

Back at the Denton building…

"This Marlon thing is working out brilliantly," Denton said, "Man, when the pieces of the puzzle fall together…"

Kara and Roman decided they'd be back later to check up on Leslie.

They went to a diner to have coffee and talk.

Suddenly, she got a text message.

"Oh, looks like I need to rush back to Metropolis for some family stuff, but I'll be back," she promised.

"Okay, I'll hold down the forth until you get back," Roman responded.

They kissed each other.

"I love you!" she said.

"I love you, too," he added.

Kara zipped on out of there.

Marlon was already traveling towards the Willis home along with his trusty ball bat.


	2. Chapter 2

Supergirl Marlon... Serial Killer?  
Leslie Willis in Danger!

Kara returned to Metropolis to join in an impromptu Danvers family reunion. As it turns out, other family members traveled to Metropolis as a surprise. and wanted to meet Kara/Linda. As this was happening, Marlon was getting closer.

Leslie was freaking out. Lenny comforted her. Soon, one thing led to another and they wound up in bed together.  
Marlon attempted to hide his face as much as possible.

Roman finished his supper at the diner and was about to go.

Suddenly, he hears, "Roman? Roman Gibson? Is that you?"  
Roman turned around and it was Jules De Martino,  
from The Ting Tings. "Oh, hey Jules."  
Now wasn't the time to talk.

Jules: Just passing through town to head towards another concert. How have you been?

Roman: Good. Fine. I certainly cannot complain. Always someone else worse off.

Jules: You're right. So, how are things with Linda?

Roman: Great! We're together and very happy.

Jules: I wish I could take my own advice, man. I'm in love and can't seem to tell her how I feel. I can't stop thinking about her.

Roman: Is she seeing anyone?

Jules: Not really. Her career thankfully doesn't allow it.

Roman: But you two are friends right?

Jules: Yeah, but I want this to become more.

Roman: I don't know, Jules. I just got lucky. Extremely.  
Perhaps Katie could give you better advice than I can.

Jules: Aw... Uh, I don't think that's a good idea.

Roman: Why not? Katie is very cool.  
She'll be willing to listen and give you good advice.

Jules: Naw! I can't talk to Katie this time. Not this time.

Roman: It's Katie isn't it? You're in love with her.

Jules: Yes, Roman. It is Katie. I have fallen for her.

Lenny and Leslie laid in bed. They both smiled at each other.

"Oh Lenny, having you in my life makes me feel like less of a bitch," she said.

"Leslie, I don't think you're a bitch,  
not at all," he responded.

"I hope I've made you happy," Leslie said.

"Leslie, you've made me very happy," he responded.

Marlon was in the yard. Jules was telling Roman how much it bothers him when other men hit on her and buy her drinks and goes out on dates.

Jules was visibly depressed. Roman felt sorry for him, but needed to go.  
Jules looked at his watch. Suddenly, Katie walked through the diner door.  
Jules looked at her, mesmorized.

"Hi Roman," she said, "I remember you."  
After exchanging some small talk and pleasentries, Roman said:

"I think I should let you two talk."

He said bye to them and Katie was left wondering what was up as Roman walked away.

It began to thunder out. While the thunder struck, Marlon bashed the doorknob with his bat. He made his way in. 


	3. Chapter 3

Supergirl

Lesle is still in danger.

Season Three Episode 64

July 18, 2008

12:36 AM

Marlon had made his way into the house. Lenny and Leslie were laying in bed together.

Marlon stoped and had some food and drink first.

"I'm making this bitch extremely sorry."

Lenny had woken up and used the bathroom.

Marlon had heard him move around.

Roman rushed towards the house.

Marlon hid. When Lenny became visible,  
he swung the bat behind his leg and took him down. "AWWWWWWWWWWW!" Lenny screamed.

Then he clubbed him again against his other leg.

Leslie woke up to Lenny's screams.

Marlon went crazy by swinging the bat onto Lenny's body. Bones were broken in his body.

Leslie begged him to stop.

Roman was getting closer. Kara waited for the right opportunity to

excuse herself and go to bed.  
The Danvers Family kept on celebrating.

Lenny was a battered and bloodied and bruised mess.  
"I'm calling the police," Leslie yelled.

"You do that and I'll break his skull with my bat, are we clear?"  
Marlon barked.

Leslie was crying.  
"Please, don't kill him," she begged.

Marlon stared at Leslie. "Gay, huh?" said Marlon.  
"I'm sorry!" Leslie said.

"I was only confused, silly bitch,"  
Marlon said.

Marlon threw Leslie onto the bed and locked the door behind him leaving

Lenny on the floor, unconsious.

"Marlon, no! Don't do this!"  
Leslie begged.

Roman ran through the door. He heard Leslie yelling for him to stop. Roman picked up the phone. It was off the hook. So he reached for his cell-phone.

Was't on him.

"Oh no, must've fallen out of my pocket," Roman complained,  
in a panic.

Roman found Lenny lying on the floor in a pool in his own blood. He checked his pulse. Still alive, but barely.

"Hang on, Lenny."

He continued to hear Leslie's cries. He attempted to open up the door, but it was locked. Roman began ramming himself into the door.

Marlon didn't budge off of Leslie.

"MARLON! It doesn't have to be this way!" reasoned Roman.

Suddenly, with all his might, he hit the door and it went busting open.

Roman collided with the floor.

Marlon got off of Leslie.

As Roman regained his barings,  
Marlon put some clothes back on.  
Leslie could only grab a sheet.

Roman and Marlon began fighting.

The room was getting trashed in the brawl.  
During the fight, Marlon reached for his bat.  
He was about to use it on Roman, when suddenly Kara as The Rainbow Blur fore-arm smashed Marlon in the back and he went down.

Superboy followed in. Seeing things were under control, he picked up Lenny and flew him to the hospital.

"Roman, are you okay?" Kara asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Rainbow Blur, I can't believe it," Leslie said.

"Roman, help Leslie while I call the police," said Kara.

"Sure thing."

Roman checked on her. She cried.

"First my parents, now Lenny, and this!"

She excused herself to put clothes on.

Kara phoned her father to fill him in on what was going on.

Marlon was groggy, but he slowly was getting up and saw Roman had his back turned.

Marlon pushed himself to return to his feet. Suddenly he jumped up and began choking Roman.

"AAAKKK!"

He kept the hold on and threw Roman onto the floor.  
He picked up his bat and was measuring up his skull.

"Be sure to say hello to Lenny!"

Marlon hoisted up his bat.

Suddenly...

"AAAWWWWWWWWWWW!" Marlon screamed.  
The bat dropped.

Leslie had stabbed a knife into Marlon's back.

The blood splattered. Marlon fell on his knees onto the floor with a thud.

Then Kara returned just in time to see Marlon slam his face against the floor.

Leslie nervously looked on as the knife was still stuck in his back.

Kara quickly pulled out the knife. 


	4. Chapter 4

Supergirl

The Aftermath

Season 3

Episode 65

5:58 AM

Lenny was knocked into a coma and

his injuries were severe. A broken

back, dislocated neck, his knee-caps

were shattered, plus an eighty-nine

percent chance of brain damage.

As well as a ninety-six chance of

being permenantly paralized... if he

lives.

Marlon, however, survived his stab wound,

with the aid of emergency surgery.

Kara stood in the waiting room, crying, no

longer as the Rainbow Blur, but as Linda

Danvers.

Roman had informed her that Leslie needed

phsyciatric care.

Clark arrived at the hospital. He gave

Kara/Linda a hug.

"I'm so sorry, cuz," he said, "I know

how much he means to you."

"Thank you, Kal... Clark," she said, "Lenny

is my best friend."

His parents arrived. They were hearth-broken.

"I just knew being involved with that Leslie

girl would bring him nothing but trouble," his

mother said, as she dropped her tears, "I wish

he'd gotten together with that nice Linda Danvers

girl instead."

Lenny's father was pacing back and forth, franticly.

Back at the Denton mansion...

"Aww, like they say, I love it when a plan comes

together," Garrison Denton said, feeling mighty proud

of himself.

"But sir, there have been many bumps in the road,"

said a lackey.

"Fool! The pieces of the puzzle have all fallen into place!"

"I suppose you're correct, sir."

"Obviously, I have a victim laid out, hanging by a thread, not

the one I had in mind, but this one will do."

At the Denton lab, his scientists were on stand by with there

satelite system.

"So, Vandal Savage thought it was over," Garrison Denton continued.

"The Donner Diamond will still be mine!"

1:59 PM

July 18, 2008

The doctors had operated on Lenny.

The head doctor asked to speak with Lenny's

parents alone.

But that didn't matter to Kara as she had her super

hearing.

"I'm sorry, but your son doesn't have much time," said

the doctor.

The parents began sobbing.

"No... not Lenny," Kara spoke silently.

End of Episode.

Next...

Road to the season finale!

Season 3

Episode 66

Now July 22, 2008

family and friends alike spend time saying good-bye

to Lenny as he remains in his coma at the hospital.

Garrison Denton is back at his lab.

"Everything must be done with pin-point accuracy," Denton

said. "Lucky for me I was able to have some of Braniac's

technology snatched the last time he surfaced."

Each of the scientists were poised for action. 


	5. Chapter 5

Supergirl Season 3

Episode 66

Now July 22, 2008 Continued...

Kara wishes there was something she could do for Lenny. Anything.  
She cried and had to leave for a minute as his parents stood by his side and aunts, uncles, cousins, and others came by.

Roman comforted her as best he could.

Garrison Denton gave the order to activate his scientific equipment.

It was 2:36 PM.

"Activate!" Denton commanded, with a look of fury in his eye.  
The laser ray activator was pointing towards outer space.

The target was locked. At the exact moment, Lenny was wasting away.  
Even Fred and Sylvia Danvers were there to say good-bye to young Lenny.

The ray was fired. The energy life force was captured.

"Alright, now time to transfer the life form into its host," Denton barked.

Lenny was almost out of it. Suddenly, the laser was pin-pointed to the direction of the hospital.

All of a sudden, the life force struck the almost dead Lenny.

When the light of the life force hit, everybody was startled.

"What's happening here?" demanded Fred.

Clark had arrived for support at this point.

Suddenly, they see Lenny getting up. "Lenny" looked around.

"Where am I? What is this place?" he asked.

His father approached him.

"My son, you're alive and well."

His mother came to him next.

"Oh my, Lenny!"

"My name is not Lenny, fools!"

Lenny's father put his arms around him.

"Please my son, just relax now, you've been through so much."

"Lenny" struck him hard. Everyone was shocked.

"FOOLS! It is I, General Zod!"

Clark looked shocked. He zipped out.

"You will all kneel before Zod!"

Suddenly, Clark returned as Superboy.

"Zod, what are you doing?" asked Superboy.

"Kal El? Is that really you?" asked Zod.

"Who sent you?" Suoerboy insisted.

Kara couldn't stand it any more.

She transformed herself into her Rainbow Blur garb.

"Why have you done this to Lenny?" asked Kara.

"Who is this hooded female, Kal?" Zod asked.

"Why don't you answer the young lady's question?"  
Superboy shot back.

All of a sudden a force-pull came over Zod/Lenny.

"What is happening to me? I am being dragged away against my will!" Zod complained. Kara and Superboy followed Zod (Lenny).

Suddenly, a portal opened up and pulled him in.

The Kryptonian cousins thought about it, they were about to jump in, but the portal closed up.

"NO!" cried Kara.

The portal opened up in Denton's lab.

"Welcome, General!" exclaimed Denton.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Zod.

Garrison Denton grinned.

"I'll be happy to tell you all about it."

"I'm eager to hear your explanation."

As Garrison Denton talked to Zod, Lenny's family were horrorfied.

Kara explained to Roman about how General Zod just vanished into the portal.

Superboy promised them they'd get to the bottom of this.

7:58 PM

Denton and Zod share a toast, as they hold

their glasses up.

Clark and Kara arrived at Justice League Head Quareters.

Meanwhile, Denton was already working on a plan

to get Zod powers.

"How can you guarantee I'll obtain powers like

Kal-El pocess?" asked Zod, with rage in his tone.

"I've teamed up with someone, General," Denton responded,

with glee.

In walked Lex Luthor.

Next: The Season Finale!

Season Three Episode 67 July 23, 2008 8:08 PM

Kara is at JL HQ.

The Martian Manhunter is there

along with Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Cyborg.

Superboy entered and announced that Lex Luthor was

in town.

"This means Lex is connected to whatever is going on

here," Superboy pointed out.

So as the Rainbow Blur, she went and contacted someone

who'd be able to counter-attact Lex.

"Hello, Lucas!" she chimed.

"Well, well, it's the mysterious girl crime fighter," Lucas

responded, happily.

"There's a problem," she said.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Your brother, Lex is in town."

"You're right, that is a problem."

Back at the Denton lab, the trio inspected a rare life-force goo

which originated on ancient Krypton.

"Pure evil DNA which will form the deadliest, mindless, killing machine,"

Denton boasted.

After seeing Lucas, Kara returned to the hospital to see if there

were possibly any clues around.

"You're Lenny's friend, right?" asked a paramedic.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"No, I just asked, seeing this was his room," he responded.

"Looking for anything that'll help me make sense of this,"

she replied.

"I'm Davis, by the way. Davis Bloom."

"Linda Danvers."

They shook hands.

She searched the room, but found nothing.

"Lenny, I will free you from this," she said to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Supergirl The Season Finale Continues

Season 3

Episode 67 July 23, 2008 9:46 PM

Garrison Denton explained to Lex Luthor that either Roman or Marlon were origunally supposed to be the vessel for Zod.

"But, someone else associated with the hospital is needed for this mission," Denton explained with a sinister tone.

"And I know how to get him on

board," Lex said, confidentally.

"And how do you plan on doing this?" asked Denton.

"Money talks."

Denton smirked

and knodded in agreement.

Lucas was waiting outside Denton's company.

He saw Lex walk out.  
Lex and Lional locked eyes.

"Well, well, well..." Lucas started.

"Hello, brother," Lex responded, sarcasticly.

Fred Danvers passed by the bickering

brothers and walked through the door.

Danvers bursted into Denton's office.

"Oh no, not again," Denton whined.

Danvers knocked Denton from his chair.

"You miserable son of a bitch!" Fred shouted.

Denton slowly got up.

"Damn it, Danvers, this is police brutality!"

Fred pushed his desk down.

"How could you do this to that kid?"

"Fred, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

Fred decked him in the chin.

"LIAR! That's What you are."

Danvers walked towards him. Denton was walking backwards.

Suddenly, Zod (still in Lenny's body) attacks Fred

from behind.

Zod hammered away on Fred.

"Well, well, you've still got it," Denton said.

"Precisely," Zod agreed, "now to finish him off!"

"Not so fast!"

It was Kara dressed as The Rainbow Blur.

Garrison Denton ran off.

Kara and Zod squared off. Superboy entered the

fray. Since Zod didn't have his powers, he wasn't

much of a match for the Kryptonian superheroes.

Suddenly, Denton came back, barging in.

"Time to even up the odds!"

"You sure about this, Denton?" asked Superboy.

"Never been more sure," he responded with a

sly smirk.

Superboy walked towards him.

Denton opened up a small led box.

It was Kryptonite!

Superboy was affected by it.

Kara had captured Zod.

Denton waited for the Kryptonite to really take its affects

on the Boy of Steel.

Denton pulled out a knife.

Kara saw this and was going to take off after Denton.

Suddenly, Zod pulled out a led box out of his pocket, and

out came Kryptonite as well.

Denton rolled up Superboy's sleeve.

"Wouldn't want to ruin your jammies," Denton boasted.

Denton cut Superboy's arm and blood actually started

to flow.

Denton collected the blood into a tube.

Zod had Kara down and just sliced her arm

without rolling up her sleeve.

The blood flowed from her as well and Zod

also collected her blood into a similar tube.

"General, let's see who this girl really is,"

Denton eagerly adviced.

"Right on it," Zod said, "let's see who this youg lady

truly is underneath."

Zod was about to pull her mask off, when suddenly-

"LOOK OUT!" Denton shouted.

Fred smashed Zod with a wooden chair.

Zod went down. Denton charged at Fred, while his

back was turned. Denton picked up Zod's vile of blood, then

helped him up, and took off.

Fred returned to his feet and removed the Kryptonite off of

both Kara and Superboy.

As the Kryptonian cousins returned to full power, Lex had

already made it to see Davis Bloom.

"Now tell me exactly why I should come to work for you?"

asked Davis.


	7. Chapter 7

Supergirl

Zod

The Season Finale Continues

Season 3 Episode 67

July 23, 2008 10:57 PM

Lex Luthor and Davis Bloom continued their

business meeting.

"The thing is, Lex, I like being a paromedic and helping people," Davis said.

"And as a member of my team, you'll continue to be helping humanity on a much larger scale," Lex insisted.

Davis studied Lex's facial expressions and body language.

"Lex, it sounds to me like you want me to join you awfully badly," Bloom speculated.

Lex smirked.  
"That's why you're here, Bloom."

Davis looked around the room.

"If you really want me now, then I'm sure your offer will still be

good months from now."

Davis walked out of the office.

Lex was angry about Davis was playing hardball with him.

"Damn him!" Lex said.

Suddenly, the door opens. It's Lucas.

"Problems Lex?" he asked.

"Nothing I can't handle."  
Kara, Roman, and Superboy met up with the Teen Titans.

Kara was dressed as the Rainbow.

"Come on, we need to get to JLU Headquarters and figure out a

way to stop Zod and save Lenny," Kara said.

A new super-charged veichle was revealed.

It looked like a children's toy come to life.

"Cool a crimefighting SUV looking veichle," said Superboy,

"Ollie must've donated this."

"Nope!" said Fire Storm, "it was donated by Bruce Wayne."

"Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne?" exclaimed Kara.

"None other," Raven said.

"This was way cool of him," added Kara.

At the HQ, The Martian Manhunter was on the phone, thanking

Bruce Wayne.

Professor Emil Hamilton was there and had already figured out

a way to seperate Zod from Lenny.

"Come and see," Hamilton said.

Kara and Superboy came to get a closer look.

"This serum will release Zod, ridding him in the process."

"I just wonder why they needed our blood for," Kara mentioned.

"I have a bad feeling," Superboy added.

Back at the Denton Lab...

Zod was sitting there, still occupying Lenny's form.

"The antidote made out of their blood is ready," Denton proudly stated.

"Excellent, I'm ready for it," exclaimed Zod.

And so the antidote was injected right into his arm.

"Soon General, soon it'll all set in," guaranteed Denton.

Elsewhere, at the hospital, Davis Bloom drank a coffee, thinking over

Lex Luthor's offer. Suddenly, a call came in and Davis jumped into

his ambulance.

At JLU HQ a mysterious man arrived.

"Someone's here, but no one know's about this place," stated Martian

Manhunter.

"Scan him," Green Arrown told him.

He did so.

"No weapons!"

"Let him in."

The door was opened. The unknown man stepped through.

"What is it that you want?" asked Superboy.

"I bring you a message," spoke the stranger.

"Let's have it!"

The Stranger dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"What is it?" Kara inquired.

"It's from Zod."

"What's it say?"

"He wants to meet the two of us and only the two of us."

"Fine. When and where?"

"5:30 AM at Slater Hill."

"Bring it!"

"Not so fast."

"What's wrong?"

"Everything. They demand you unmask."

"Uh oh!"

"It says they promise to release Lenny if you reveal your true identity."

"First, they're obviously lying and setting us up, and two, whose 'thet'?"

"Certainly Garrison Denton."

The Stranger got notice.

"I know nothing, I'm just doing this for my pay."

Raven approached him. "So, how much were you paid to deliver this message?"

"$25,000 up front and another $25,000 after."

Martian Manhunter was attempting to read his thoughts.

"Hmmmmm... So, he's from Gotham City."

He continued to get into his head.

"Doctor...Thomas...Wayne...Martha Wayne..."

Further digging into his brain reveals that he's a mugger.

As the Stranger began to leave, the Wonder Twins began their transformation.

"You'd better not try to follow me," he warned.

Jana had turned herself into a mouse, while Zan had turned into an ice puddle.

They followed him.

Superboy turned towards Martian Manhunter.

"so, who is he?"

His name's Joe Chill."

Kara felt conflicted on what to do. 


	8. Chapter 8

Supergirl

Zod

The Season Finale Continues

Season 3 Episode 67

July 24, 2008

Extremely early in the day...

"Clark, are you sure this will work?" asked Kara.

"Which sounds better, pretty sure or almost sure?" he

responded.

"Neither sounds too promising."

"Just wanted to be honest with you."

"The honesty is appreciated... Kal."

The two Kryptonians smile, but they're still

very much concerned about Zod and their upcoming

assignment. It was by luck that Martian Manhunter

was able to locate his... what word would he use?

It has been over four years now.

Lucky for everybody involved Martian was familiar with Jor-El

and his methods.

As Kara was preparing, Raven wished her luck. She agreed to

be close by just in case. The Wonder Twins had returned.

Joe Chill had headed over to a hotel. It was the Joe Schuster

Hotel. A very pricey place. Zan and Jayna learned the obvious.

Chill was indeed on Denton's pay-roll. Plus, Denton was paying for

Chill's hotel bill including room service and Pay-Per-View and any

phone calls he makes.

Soon it was time to make the exchange. The mask for Lenny.

"General Zod, any sign of the Rainbow Blur?" asked Denton.

"Negative," responded Zod.

Lex Luthor walked in.

"Did the experiment work?" he asked.

"Only time will tell," answered Denton.

Zod smiled.

A costumed figure walked in the ligh-dark crisp day. Most people

were still sleeping. Only the mik delivery men could be seen wandering around.

"It's her! It's the Rainbow Blur!" said one of Denton's henchmen.

Another henchman contacted Denton.

"She's here," Denton told Zod.

"And she's alone," Luthor added.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Zod.

She continued on her path.

Zod took his place.

"So, Rainbow Blur, are you prepared to accept my benefactor's offer?" asked Zod.

She nodded.

Suddenly, Zod used super-speed to get closer to her.

The experiment indeed had worked.

From their hiding location, Denton confined to Lex that he has a feeling who's

under the mask. When Lex asked who he expected he said they shall wait and see

when, not if, when the hood is removed.

"Now girl, show me a demonstration, just to make sure you truly are the Blur!"

Zod commanded.

Suddenly, she noticed a tent where the henchmen hid at and used her heat-vision to

burn it down. They ran out screaming. She used her super-speed and began tossing

them around.

"Okay, you've proven your point," Zod barked.

They stood face-to-face.

"Now... UNMASK!"

She paused.

"You want your Lenny back? Then do it!"

The mask came off. Long blonde hair was exposed.

"Was it who you expected?" asked Lex.

"No, I don't even know who this young woman is," responded Denton.

"She seems familiar to me," added Lex.

"She's looking more... hmmmm... mature than usual," said Denton.

"Now free Lenny as promised," said a voice that did not belong to

Kara.

Her face also didn't belong to Kara.

Back at the heroe's hiding location...

"I must admit, this Lindsey Harrison person did a good job impersonating

me," Kara admitted.

"Wasn't the first time," Superboy added.

"Glad that Jor-El at the Fortress of Solitude was able to temporarily restore

her powers," chimed the Martian.

"Hard to believe she had been living around here with her memories restored," Green

Arrow mentoined.

"Well?" asked Lindsey.

"Aw yes, release Lenny," Zod said with a sneer.

Suddenly, from behind, more henchmen appeared, and one had Kryptonite.

Zod stood at a safe distance.

"Silly girl, if I release Lenny, I'd return to being just an essence, a flash

of light without a body," Zod explained.

"Someone call my name?" It was the Flash.

He punched Zod, without any affect. Then he helped out Lindsey by grabbing the

Kryptonite and running away with it.

Lindsey easily disposed of the henchmen.

Kara joined in the battle.

"What? Another one?" asked Denton.

"That other girl must be a fake," Lex said.

"But her powers..." Denton wondered.

"You did say she was looking rather mature," Lex reminded him.

Green Arrow shot Zod with a Kryptonite arrow and it hit him

right in the shoulder. Roman ran by and put a sleeper hold on

Zod while Raven jammed the arrow in further.

"Blast it! He's losing!" hollored Denton.

Suddenly... "Caught you this time!" It was Fred Danvers.

Lex ran out. While Fred was distracted, Denton shot him.

First in the left arm, then in the right leg, then again

in the chest.

Denton pulled open Fred's shirt.

"Blast it! A bullet proof vest."

So Denton pulled off the vest and shot Fred with the remaining bullets

in his gun. Lex returned and through Fred down a cliff.

With Zod captured and weakened by Kryptonite, The Martian Manhunter used the serum and

released Zod from Lenny's body. The spirit flew by. Away from that location, Lenny's

father was driving by, on his way to find somebody, any body, that would help Lenny.

Zod's essence was lured to the car. Suddenly, the car crashed into a utility pole.

A car that was behind him stopped. The driver checked on him.

"Mister, are you okay?"

"Kneel before Zod!"

The Driver was struck down.

"Lenny? Is that you?" asked Kara.

"Oh Linda... Where am I?" a groggy Lenny asked.

"Welcome back, Lenny," Roman said.

Superboy raced over.

"I'll fly him to Hamilton," he said.

Denton and Luthor escaped in a helicopter.

November 24, 2008

A lot has changed. Garrison Denton was now the Governor. He had no Party.

Didn't need one. He was still associated with Lex Luthor. Now Joe Chill openly

hung out with them, as did Zod, who was still inside of Lenny's father's body.

Denton introduced The Toy Man as their newest member.

"Aw, the notorious Toy Man," Lex said.

Fred Danvers was still severely injured. As usual, Denton had been able to worm

his way out of trouble.

Roman was almost done with his superheroe training.

Lenny was able to walk again, but was now joined with Leslie in the psych ward.

Kara dropped off their school assignments for them.

"The others think we're crazy, don't they?" asked Lesslie.

Kara stared at them, feeling sorry for them.

End of Season Finale.

Season Premire

Season 4 Episode 68

January 8, 2009

Fred Danvers has finally been cleared to return to duty.

As governor, Garrison Denton now has more power than he had before.

Lenny and Leslie both have returned to school now.

They had broken up, because she remained loyal to Denton and finally

began work at his radio station.

Roman had officially earned his black belt in karate.

Now he was starting his wrestling training.

Lindsey Harrison was currently living in Metropolis, without her powers.

Since the crime rate had gotten higher and higher in Leesburg, Lucas

Luthor teamed up with The Rainbow Blur ( Kara ) and decided to fund The

Teen Titans. Lucas had bought the Blur a fany brand new sports car, which was

fully powered. The problem was that Kara didn't have her driver's license and

didn't know how to drive yet. A problem that Fred quickly took care of as

he thought her how to drive.

Clark Kent decided to see Lucas to speak about Lex, but, he was preparing for a

business meeting.

"Clark Kent, I'd like for you to meet Bruce Wayne," Lucas said.

"Mr. Wayne, nice to meet you, heard a lot about you and Wayne Enterprises."

"Please Mr. Kent, it's Bruce, and what kind of business are you in?"

"Oh, after graduating college I recently went to work for The Daily Planet."

"I hear rumors Perry White may become your boss very soon."

A mugging took place right outside the mall. Kara witnessed it after a driving lesson.

"Time to use my new ability," she said.

It was her super-breath. She made the ground icey and the muggers slipped and fell.

Fred quickly arrested them.

Bruce Wayne had learned Joe Chill was in Leesburgh.

This was a huge reason why he decided to do business with Lucas.

He had been tracking him down for years. He had escaped from prison after

only serving five and a half years. For ten years Chill had roamed free using

several alisas. Thanks to his high-tech underground cave, Wayne has been able to

monitor all kinds of action and activity, not just in Gotham City, but everywhere else.

He kept Alfred posted of what was happening.

Kara was speaking to Roman on-line.

They both knew the only way to stop Denton was to expose him for what he truly is.

JLA56: I'm glad Davis Bloom has become a mentor to Lenny.

Titan78: I know my super Linda... Glad he's no longer with Lesslie

JLA56: I do feel bad for her

Titan78: Me too but I am happy Hamilton is getting closer to creating that gadget that'll

send Zod back to the Phantom Zone.

JLA56: I can't believe Lesslie is still working for Denton. 


	9. Chapter 9

Season Premire

Season 4 Episode 68

January 8, 2009

Continues...

Lesslie Willis took to the air and was just as controversial as ever. The phone lines were jammed.  
The Toy Man had

already started making a name for himself in Leesburgh.  
A series of computerized children's toys had robbed several banks and companies.

It was only as an experiment to see if his experiments would work or not.  
And work they did.

"That creepy Toy Man freak continues to send exploding

toys to people" Kara said.

"So I hear," Roman responded.

"Thanks to the Wonder Twins and their talents I know

where Toy Man will strike next," she proudly stated.

"So now we'll be ready," Roman added.

And ready they were. Toy Man was targeting a huge department store in Leesburgh.

Toy Man had his toy robots all in a row.  
Kara used her x-ray vision and spotted the dangerous robotic toys.  
Roman was wearing all black clothing.

Toy Man had to be close by. "Winslow Schott!" explained Roman, as if he was remembering something.  
Kara looked at him.

"Who?" she asked.  
"The legendary toymakrer."  
"I still don't follow."  
"This is his craft work."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'd know it anywhere."  
Finally, a lead.

"I've had plenty of these throughout my childhood."

Of course!

"The Toyman was or is a toy maker," said Kara.  
Roman thought about this.  
"Mr. Shott hadn't been seen or heard from in a long time."

The robots began their assault.  
Kara easily defeated them with her heat vision.  
Next, she rushed towards Toyman, stopping him with her freeze breath.  
His feet were stuck in ice. Toyman was nervous.

"Hello, Toyman, or should I say Winslow Shott?" Kara asked.  
"Where did you here that name?" asked a frightened Toyman.  
Roman stared at Toyman.  
"It really is him!"

"What of it?" asked Winslow (Toyman).  
What happened to you?" "Life happened, kid!" Kara, dressed as the Rainbow Blur,  
stared down Schott. She shook her head in disgust.

"Look here, Blur, don't you dare judge me."  
"Fine! Then give me a reason not to!"  
"I used to be a successful and respected toymaker." "So, what happened?" asked Roman.  
"Aw, for a long time the Schott Toy Company stood proud... Originally ran by my remarkable

ancester Archimedes Schott." Roman felt the nostalgia.  
The Toyman/Schott continued. "For 110 years the company was in my family!"

"Of course... It was bought by LexCorp!" spoke Roman.  
"We fell on hard times," he responded.

"Go on, Schott," Kara ordered.  
"I worked for Luthor which was undignified to myself!"

Kara removed the wig and glasses he was

wearing. Schott looked bitter.  
"Lex fired me eventually,  
had a none relative running the company... and eventually shut down the company all together."

Kara was confused. "So... if you hate Lex, why alligne yourself with him?" Kara asked. "I'm not finished yet!" Schott pouted.  
Kara shook him.

"Fine! Then hurry up, Mr. Toyman!" "Eventually, Lex Luthor sold my family's toy company to Garrison Denton, so I applied for a job, I was hired but that only lasted a short time."

"So what's your agenda?" asked Kara.

"I was asked by both of them to join after they heard of what

I did as Toyman," he continued, "so I went on with them to plan

my revenge, it's all just a set up." 


	10. Chapter 10

Supergirl The New Season Continues...  
Toyman Unleashed

Fred Danvers arrested Winslow

"Toyman" Schott.  
But he promised this battle wasn't over yet. Season Four Episode 69 January 24, 2009

7:38 A.M.

Kara and Roman were out and about early that morning.

They noticed Lucas Luthor and Davis Bloom talking. They were discussing the Toyman.

"Unfortunately, I don't think we've seen or heard the last of him," Lucas said.  
Davis seemed puzzled. "But he's locked up isn't he?" asked Davis.

"You've got a lot to learn about super villans aparently," Lucas added.  
"There can't be any way possible Mister Toyman can escape," Davis continued.

Kara and Roman got closer.

"I hope you two gentlemen are correct," Kara chimed in.  
"Having Schott on the loose again is a scary thought indeed," Roman added.

"At least the Blur is out there,"

Lucas mentioned.  
Roman smiled.

"You think very highly of her, don't you?"

Roman observed.  
Lucas Luthor had a look

of pride on his face.  
He nodded. "I very much admire that young girl," Lucas stated.

"How old do you think she is?" Davis inquired.

Lucas looked at him confused.

"Why? Are you interested in her?"

"Oh come on! I was only wondering!"

They all giigled.

"Probably Linda's age," responded Lucas.  
Now Kara was hoping the conversation

would change.

While the four talked, Toyman plotted his escape.

Toyman was angry, but confident.

"Lex and Garrison think they're so smart,"  
Toyman spoke to himself.

He looked at the wall in his cell.

"Freedom will be mine soon."

As he wandered, an army of robots left his shop. 


End file.
